


Sometimes They Come Back

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Confused Sam, Domestic Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Good Parent John Winchester, Human Castiel, John Ships It, Love Confessions, M/M, Mixtape, No Smut, Post-Season/Series 12, Relationship Advice, Resurrection, Sam Knows, Sharing a Bed, Supportive John, Unlikely ally, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: When Castiel comes back he's not alone. Apparently John Winchester had a lot of time to think while he was dead and is not the man any of them expexted...in a good way.





	Sometimes They Come Back

When Castiel came back, he didn’t come back alone. On the ground next to him was a crumple of denim and flannel. At first he thought it was Dean then realized the man was much older. “John?”

 

The man grunted and tried to right himself. “Who’s askin’?”

 

“Castiel. My name is Castiel. You  _ are _ John Winchester, correct?”

 

“Castiel? You one of those flying dickbags? Where the hell are we?”

 

Cas stood and dusted himself off. He offered John a hand but he refused it. “Earth. I believe we’re both supposed to be dead.”

 

John managed to stand and searched himself for any weapons. Angels were nothing but trouble, no better than demons. “Well, somebody obviously wasn’t happy with that arrangement. Do I know you?”

 

“We never formally met. I was the one who pulled Dean and Sam from hell.”

 

John grunted again. “So now what? What’re your orders?”

 

Cas squinted and tilted his head. “Orders? Oh. I’m not like the other angels. Dean called us Team Free Will. I am, for lack of better words, my own man. I possess no one. I choose my path.”

 

“Oh yeah. ‘Fly in the ointment’ or some shit. That’s  _ you? _ ”

 

“You’ve heard of me.” Cas resigned himself to John hearing the worst about him from any other angels he’d interacted with.

 

“Heard you got some kind of sick obsession with my son.”

 

Castiel bristled at that. “I love your son.  _ Both _ of your sons. They are my family. And they must be in a terrible state of grief over my most recent death.” A sinking feeling came over him. “Dean...he probably made some stupid deal to get me back. We have to find him... _ them _ .”

 

“Like angels know what love is,” John scoffed. “Whatever. You got any idea where we are?”

 

“No. I suggest we walk until we find the nearest town. Dean taught me how to steal cars, if your skills are...rusty.”

 

That actually got a rise out of John. He laughed. “Walk? Ain’t you got wings?”

 

Castiel’s back muscles twitched but nothing happened. He’d just then realized that the familiar weight of his damaged appendages was missing. He tried to summon his grace. Nothing. Just a spark inside him like...like a soul. “I came back human.” Something akin to relief came over him. He was no longer straddling two worlds.

 

“Alright then. Let’s get moving.”

 

They walked in tense silence until they reached a small grocery store parking lot. Without his grace they had to rely on someone being careless enough to leave a door unlocked. At least what they found was an old Buick with a mostly full gas tank. Cas pulled the wires free and started the engine.

 

***

 

It was a long drive from Idaho to Kansas. John slept most of the time. Cas kept the radio low, switching between classic rock stations as each faded to static. He heard a familiar Zeppelin song and sang along.

 

“You know Zeppelin?” John stirred.

 

“It’s Dean’s favorite. He made me a mixtape of his thirteen most beloved songs. I listened to it often when I was on the road.”

 

“Mixtape, huh? Things must be pretty serious between you two.”

 

“We have a profound bond.”

 

John shook his head. “Guess that’s Dean’s idea of romance. Can’t blame him. Probably told the story of how I got his mom to give me a second look over Zep a hundred times.”

 

Romance? What Castiel took as a gesture of friendship was an act of...love? “I hadn’t made the connection.”

 

“Dean’s...he’s never been a talker. More like a man of action. Sam’s the chatty one.”

 

“I’ve noticed. Dean is more open now but communication has always been...difficult for us.”

 

“I was right. Angels don’t know shit about love.”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “I have known love like no other in heaven. Do  _ not _ presume you know me by rumor.”

 

John made a crooked grin, reminding him of the look on Dean’s face when he was about to say something Castiel didn’t want to hear. “So you thought this whole thing was one-sided?”

 

“Am I really getting relationship advice from  _ you _ ? Dean’s  _ father _ ?”

 

John put his hands up. “Just thinkin’ out loud, here. I hear rumors about an angel who gave up an army for my boy and I think, man...what is this guy’s deal? Angels are hard soldiers. March to orders. Slaughter first borns and shit. So I wonder what kind of fucked up mission he’s got planned. What kind of shit show is Dean looking at next? Then I get down here and you’re just a blind asshole in love with my kid.”

 

Cas ground his jaw and flexed his fingers tight on the steering wheel. “Maybe I should think out loud as well. Angels weren’t meant for human emotions but due to some flaw in my grand design I have them and they are confusing and infuriating because I don’t understand what they mean. I’m doubting everything I was ever taught because one man bothered to ask me how I felt about something.

 

“Then when heaven’s gates closed and I fell I was human for the first time. Everything started to make sense to me and the depression was almost overwhelming. If it weren't for Dean I may have ended it all. Despite the obstacles placed in our paths we choose each other again and again.

 

“Then I finally said it. Out loud. To him. And he didn’t say it back. So I thought it was proof I was delusional. That he truly cared for me as a brother, like Sam.”

 

“I always knew Dean was a sensitive kid. But sensitive don’t cut it when demons and shit are trying to kill the family you got left. I had to teach him to toughen up. Be what the job needed so he’d pull a trigger or plant a knife without hesitation. It was the only way to keep ‘em alive. Guess it took a little too good, you know? Now, I ain’t saying my first choice for him to settle down with is something supernatural. Or a hunter. Or a  _ man.  _ But if he’s sweet on ya and hadn’t give up so far...it’s probably for a damn good reason.” John’s gruff voice softened a little.

 

“You sounded like Bobby just now. I never told Dean, but when I saw Bobby in heaven he gave me his blessing. He said Dean deserved a chance at happiness and if it was with me then so be it. He was a good man to me. And to them.”

 

“Well at least I got something right, putting the boys in his life.”

 

“And I truly thank you for that, John.”

 

***

 

It was past time to turn in. Sam had already marked his books and piled them neatly on the table in the library. Jack had gone to bed, tuckered out from target practice with his powers. They could at least help him aim at the bad guys, right? 

 

Dean finished his beer and gathered up the empties. He was putting the bottles in Sam’s recycling box when he heard the front door. He took his gun from the small of his back and kept from the kitchen to see who was breaking in. He saw the silhouette of the trench coat first. “Cas?”

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean dropped his weapon and rushed to pull Cas into his arms, to feel him and know he was real. “I prayed. Cas, I prayed and I threatened and I tried to give them Jack and...oh god I missed you so much.” He let the tears fall onto Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Dean, I...I didn’t come back alone.”

 

“Mom?” he sniffled.

 

“Hey, Dean.”

 

“Dad?” He broke the embrace abruptly and stood straight. He wiped his eyes, hoping his father didn’t see the emotional display.

 

“It’s alright, son. I know about Castiel. He’s special to you. I’m gonna mosey around your compound here, give ya a couple minutes to talk.” John walked past them and patted Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean was stunned. “What just happened?”

 

“I’m a fool, Dean. I believed my feelings for you were unrequited and then John explained what the mix tape really meant and that you were showing me instead of telling me.”

 

“You told my dad about the...nevermind.  _ My _ dad gave you relationship advice. About  _ us _ ?”

 

“Is there an us, Dean?”

 

Dean hugged him again, this time kissing his cheek as well. “Of course there’s an us, dumbass.”

 

“Then we have your father’s blessing. I found that to be quite odd and uncomfortable to discuss on the drive but...I’m glad he did.”

 

“Me too, Cas. Wait. What happened? How…? Was Dad there with you?”

 

“I was dead and now I’m not. I found your father on the ground next to me. We stole a car and came home. I would have called you but you never would have believed it was me!” Cas’ eyes went wide. “Test me. Test  _ him. _ I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean surged forward to kiss him. It nearly knocked them both off balance and was far from the romantic first kiss Dean had imagined. It was just hard pressing of lips but it was enough to take Castiel’s breath away. Dean smiled. “You’re  _ you _ . I always know. And you don’t taste like sulfur or blood. Okay? Maybe I have doubts that the man snooping around is John Winchester but…”

  
  


“Test all you want, son. Probably feel better if you do. You uh...goin’  _ steady _ ?”

 

Dean blushed a deep red. “Jesus, Dad. This...this is fuckin’ weird. And weird is a Thursday for me.”

 

“Dean, I was in the service. Nobody could come out and say anything but everybody knew. Nobody cared as long as he had your six and did his damn job. You still watch out for Sam? Still do your damn job?”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good. And drop the ‘sir’ shit. You’re forty fuckin’ years old.” 

 

Dean smirked. “Yeah, bet neither one of us saw  _ that _ coming. Uh...you want me to show you where to crash? There’s no coffee but I can put on a pot. You hungry?”

 

“You’re not my wife either, Dean. I can crash on a bare cot. Point to the kitchen.”

 

“You’re in our  _ home _ . I’m being hospitable. Jeez, even God was less cranky as a houseguest.” Dean lead him to the kitchen and stubbornly started coffee.

 

“Wait...did you just say  _ God _ was in your house?”

 

“He prefers to be called Chuck. Kinda messy and hogs the shower but makes a damn good pancake. He’s  _ Cas’  _ dad. Family’s always welcome here. And he’s...you know, God.”

 

John sat down at the table. He watched Dean get some stuff together for sandwiches. Cas looked like he could use one too. “Manners, Dean. You didn’t bother asking  _ him _ if he wanted anything.” John jerked his head.

 

“Cas is an angel. He drinks coffee and hardly eats.”

 

“Actually...you didn’t give me a chance to tell you that I am human again. And quite famished. But I can make my own sandwich.”

 

Dean was only shocked for about fifteen seconds. “Sit down. Turkey or roast beef?”

 

“Roast beef. Thank you.” Cas smiled at him then mouthed a silent thanks to John, his most unlikely ally since Crowley.

 

Dean set out the plates and grabbed the carafe to pour coffee. He was about two bites into his snack when he saw a disgruntled and slightly disheveled Moose stumble down the hall.

 

“The fuck, Dean? You have to sleep...holy shit!” Sam froze in the doorway and fell against it. “Cas? Dad?”

 

“Pull up a chair, Sammy. Ya hungry?” John asked like it was ten years ago and they were still motel hopping. Sam shook his head sank down next to his father.

 

“Why didn’t somebody wake me up? And why is Cas eating?” So maybe Sam wasn’t firing on all cylinders at the moment.

 

“Oh yeah. Dean’s boyfriend came back just as human as the rest of us,” John said between bites. “Man, being dead gives you one hell of an appetite.”

 

“Dad, don’t tease Dean.” Sam caught the B-word.

 

“‘M not. Or you guys call it something else?” John motioned between Dean and Cas?

 

“Boyfriend works. Some people say partner but it would get confusing when we are impersonating law enforcement,” Cas answered. Dean just did his shoulder shrug in agreement.

 

Sam pushed back from the table. “I am having one seriously fucked up dream right now so I’m just gonna walk out and wake up to nice,  _ normal _ , fucked up.” 

 

“The hell’s his problem? Thought he was the hippie.” John finished his sandwich and coffee.

 

“Let him get some sleep. Speaking of...let me get you set up for the night and you’ll get the grand tour in the morning.” Dean cleared the plates and cups. He’d deal with those in the morning too.

 

John was happy just getting a bed roll from Dean and directions to the bathroom from there. The compound was kinda like being in basic again. He’d have to ask Dean if this was some decommissioned military outpost. At least it seemed pretty safe and his boys called it home.

 

***

 

Cas went for the knob to his door when Dean stopped him. “Can we...talk?” Cas nodded and went two doors down to Dean’s room. Dean gestured for Cas to sit and he chose the bed. Dean sank down next to him.

 

“I wish I could tell you more but there was nothing,” Cas began. Dean put up a hand.

 

“No, I...even if there was I wouldn’t push you to talk until you were ready. It's...I wanna ask you to stay in here, with me. Tonight. You can say no and I won’t get mad. If you need some time I’ll understand.”

 

“Are you asking me for sex?”

 

“No! Jeez. We just had our first kiss and it wasn’t even how I wanted to do it. I’m saying...you get why this is one of those too good to be true moments? I wanna fall asleep with you as the last thing I see and I want more than anything for you to be the first thing I see when I wake up. We can even sleep in our clothes on top of the covers.”

 

Cas reached for Dean’s hand. “I understand, Dean. I do. It isn’t too much to ask and if you had asked for me to never sleep alone in that room again I would have said yes. I feel this desperate need to be close to you right now. I just thought maybe you wanted some time to...panic.”

 

“Panic?”

 

“You never accept that good things can happen to you. I am guilty of those feelings as well. To meet your father and for him to be so  _ supportive  _ of our relationship is unexpected. And I am unsure of your confidence in your sexuality.”

 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I am. It’s always been a part of me that I’ve kept to myself. The only person I ever talked to was Charlie and she sniffed me out like a truffle hog. I mean, Sam has kind of thrown it out there that he’d be cool with it and I know he would be. Being in an open relationship with a man is kinda scary but kinda not because it’s  _ you _ . You’re like nobody else I’ve ever met and I’ve been on just about every plane of existence your dad ever cooked up.”

 

“It was frightening to me as well. I fell in love with a human. Your gender does not specifically matter to me, although it helps that you are quite attractive. I know this world is more accepting. I know it no longer matters to other hunters. But part of me feels selfish for getting to have this.”

 

“I feel pretty much exactly the same way. I fell for an angel. I’m just a...what did they call me...a  _ mud monkey _ ?”

 

“Dean, I never saw you as anything but a Righteous Man with a beautiful soul.”

 

“Cas? Can we try that kiss again?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas closed his eyes and leaned in, meeting Dean halfway.

 

Dean got to move slower, softer. It was warm and sweet, full of emotion without the urgency of before. Castiel kissed him back, eventually just exchanging gentle pecks. Cas shrugged off his coats and kicked off his shoes to get more comfortable on the bed. 

 

Dean laid beside him, leaving some space but still holding hands. “Thank you for staying with me, Cas. Don’t wanna close my eyes, though.”

 

“I’m tired too, Dean. We’ll both be here in the morning.”

 

“You better be.”

 

***

 

Sam woke up with the strange sensation. He thought he remembered seeing his father having dinner with Dean and Castiel. It had to be some messed up dream. Just in case...he had to check Cas’ room. It still looked untouched. He tried Dean’s door and found it unlocked.

 

“Dean? I gotta talk to you, man. I had the weirdest dream last night.” Sam crossed the dark room and sat on the foot of the bed. “I swear I thought Cas was here and I know you don’t want me to talk about him but  _ Dad _ was in the dream too. You all were eating sandwiches and Dad called Cas your boyfriend but he wasn't being sarcastic.”

 

A foot kicked Sam in the back. “Don’t you fuckin’ knock? Damn!” Dean groused at him. 

 

“The door wasn’t locked and I’ve seen you naked.”

 

“He isn’t alone, Sam,” a deep voice startled him. Another foot kicked at him. Sam fell off the bed.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Sam yelled.

 

“Still just Castiel.”

 

Sam heard Dean snort. “Last night? That was  _ real _ ? And...Dad?”

 

“Upstairs. Heaven spit him out when Cas got brought back. Both human. We good?” Dean sat up and checked his watch.

 

“Was the boyfriend thing real, too?” Sam was trying to check things off his mental list.

 

“Yes, Sam. Your brother and I are now together. Actually thanks to your father. He made me realize my affection for Dean wasn’t one-sided.”

 

Sam just shook his head. His world got turned on its ass yet again. “I just got up and I already think I need a nap. I’m happy for you guys. Just...wow.” Sam stood, keeping his back to the bed. “I’ll just leave you guys alone.”

 

“Sammy, come on. We’re not animals. We slept in our clothes, perv. Dad’s back and he’s cool and he’s probably supposed to help us get Mom back. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Sam left them without looking back anyway. He decided to start the coffee and figure out just what the hell he’d say to his father when they were face to face again. The last he heard John wanted Dean to put him down for being a monster.

 

“Mornin’. You got your head out of your ass?” John asked him. 

 

“Dean and Cas filled me in.  _ They _ don’t surprise me. You do.”

 

“Kept my ear to the ground up there. Heard a few things. You boys have screwed their pooch a few times. Finally met the angel they can’t wrap their heads around and turns out he’s a complete dumbass in the romance department. And you...got anybody stashed in this place for yourself?”

 

Sam's eyes dropped. “She was killed. Her name was Eileen and she was an awesome hunter and I was gonna ask her to move in.”

 

“Damn shame. Sorry to hear that.” John ambled over to grab two cups of coffee for them. “Listen, Ash busted me out of their little Stepford heaven and I got to hear from some of your old buddies. I shoulda put more faith in you, Sam. You were strong enough to beat the devil at his own game.”

 

“Thanks, Dad. When I made Dean tell me what you said before you died…”

 

“Well ten years of being dead and knowing it gives a man time to think about the shit he shoulda, coulda, woulda. I realized one day my real judgement was gonna come from you boys.”

 

“Is that why you don’t mind Dean settling down with Cas?”

 

“Did you know Dean gave him a mixtape? A man’s pretty far gone when he spends all that time picking the perfect songs and timing it just right so you don’t have dead space at the end or come up short...made ‘em for your mom and she thought it was sweet.”

 

“ _ That’s  _ the reason?” 

 

“Pretty much. Hey boys!” He greeted Dean and Cas. John got up to sit next to Sam so they could settle opposite of them. 

 

Dean pulled out a chair for Cas before getting them some coffee. “You two bury the hatchet or do I have to send you to your rooms?” He teased. Sort of. He noticed Jack join them and realized that particular subject hadn’t been brought up.

 

“Father?” the young man blinked at Cas. “And…?” He turned to John.

 

“John Winchester. Dead for ten years and came back. You?”

 

“Jack Kline. Alive for Five weeks, give or take.” Sam had coached him on how to sound less precise to fit in. 

 

John looked him over. “Little big for a five week old. Cas is your dad?”

 

“Lucifer sired me. Before I was born Castiel cared for my mother and protected us. He was always to be my true father. Sam and Dean took me in when he died.”

 

“Sounds like a regular goddamn Brady Bunch. How ‘bout we eat and figure out why the hell I got sent back?” John suggested. 

 

Jack tilted his head just like Castiel. “I can tell you why. Something is coming out of the alternate universe and I believe the Winchester bloodline must stop it.”

  
Sam and Dean looked at each other. “Michael.”


End file.
